Talk:Inferno Squadron Timeline
Well, this is a cool story...When is Bard eric coming in? Viper123 07:05, April 28, 2010 (UTC) Well viper and bard eric will come in somewhere in chapter 5 and 6.We will meet in the middle of a battle. When will Ava Colman come in? And I like this. - Leaf Last Relics... 21:03, April 28, 2010 (UTC) Most likely a couple chapters after Viper. XD Κόρη του Απόλλωνα Live Your Lifeღ 21:11, April 28, 2010 (UTC) Aphrodite, please don't kill me ''for the "CURSE YOU!" thing! It's only a story! DX Κόρη του Απόλλωνα Live Your Lifeღ 21:29, April 28, 2010 (UTC) PS...If anyone is wondering why I did that, it's because I don't want to be blasted to bits by an angry goddess of beauty and love..... Or be cursed with a horrible love life or wake up to find my eyelashes burned off, or something along those lines.... is this when i enter? Παιδί του Άδη βάρδος 22:57, April 28, 2010 (UTC) This is Awesome. Odst grievous 00:58, April 29, 2010 (UTC) I'm wiriting Chapter eight. Odst grievous 17:21, April 29, 2010 (UTC) We will continue chapter 6 and 7 while odst grievous works on chapter 8 were his character comes in and joins the squadron. whoever writes the next part of the story, make me PWN wolf sword! Παιδί του Άδη βάρδος 20:46, April 29, 2010 (UTC) You should see the stuff we did to him on another wiki. Good times......Odst grievous 21:05, April 29, 2010 (UTC) what other wiki? Παιδί του Άδη βάρδος 21:10, April 29, 2010 (UTC) The inspiration for this one, hellcat squadran wiki, if you want, I can make a list of the stuff we did to him. Don't join, i doubt the main admin there would let you add percy jackson. Odst grievous 21:14, April 29, 2010 (UTC) sure, make a list of the stuff you did to him. Παιδί του Άδη βάρδος 21:16, April 29, 2010 (UTC) Well:We've gotten him sacked multiple times, had the crap kicked out of him after he tried to use a bra as a catapault, i think he was chucked into a tree once too. he got lectured too about bringing a sandwich into a war zone. Odst grievous 21:29, April 29, 2010 (UTC) thats all? and what do you mean by sacked? Παιδί του Άδη βάρδος 21:30, April 29, 2010 (UTC) what are you talking aboutGolden Owl 7 21:31, April 29, 2010 (UTC) me wanting to PWN wolf sword in the next part of the story. Παιδί του Άδη βάρδος 21:32, April 29, 2010 (UTC) lol wolf sword sure can get into alot of trouble.Golden Owl 7 21:33, April 29, 2010 (UTC) you're not kidding Παιδί του Άδη βάρδος 21:33, April 29, 2010 (UTC) Sacked is getting kicked in the balls, that's not all, i'm just too lazy to check. Odst grievous 23:40, April 29, 2010 (UTC) oh. by the way, like my new sigie? anonymous 23:49, April 29, 2010 (UTC) yaGolden Owl 7 23:53, April 29, 2010 (UTC) Is anyone going to edit the story?I'll write some more if you want me to. I'll write as much as I can in an hour. I'm grounded so that's all I'll be able to write for a while. Κόρη του Απόλλωνα Live Your Lifeღ 03:46, April 30, 2010 (UTC) I was the 'Unregistered Contributer' that added, like, 600 characters. It turns out I only had a half an hour. Κόρη του Απόλλωνα Live Your Lifeღ 04:53, April 30, 2010 (UTC) it would suck to be wolf sword lol From what I have read from the timeline, i learned something, in all seriousness (I'm not trying to be funny) don't EVER try to flirt with Kiwi. If you do, she'll probably come to your house and sack you herself Viper123 09:38, May 1, 2010 (UTC) I wasn't and ill take your advise.Golden Owl 7 14:28, May 1, 2010 (UTC) When will, Michael Johnson, Sarah Roberts, Marina Okendale and Genie Gupte come in? Michael/Nico/Hermione 19:14, May 2, 2010 (UTC) It depends on the person who flirts with me. XD I had Wolf sword sacked because of what Eagle Owl told me about how he flirts with everyone. Κόρη του Απόλλωνα Live Your Lifeღ 19:36, May 2, 2010 (UTC) i wanted to PWN wolf sword, but kiwi got there first. Feels like being anonymous 19:47, May 2, 2010 (UTC) You can still PWN him. 99/100 girls he meets kick the crap out of him. Odst grievous 21:44, May 2, 2010 (UTC) When can I come into the story? And when you do please make me attracted to Viper (I already asked him) Angelfire11 16:43, May 3, 2010 (UTC) nice one, kiwi. calling him scum. and why'd you put that in french, viper? Feels like being anonymous 14:14, May 4, 2010 (UTC) I like the french language. Its cool Viper123 15:23, May 4, 2010 (UTC) i know french is cool, i speak it (kinda). i'm also part french. but still, why did you put it in french? Feels like being anonymous 17:40, May 4, 2010 (UTC) I also speak french, so I made viper speak french because I am him. Frozen Fire 00:56, May 5, 2010 (UTC) ok, whatever. Feels like being anonymous 15:39, May 5, 2010 (UTC) I'm in EFSL (extended french as a second language). I hate it. I want French to die in a hole. No offence. Κόρη του Απόλλωνα Live Your Lifeღ 01:00, May 6, 2010 (UTC) PS...Don't ask me why they call it that. I don't know. PSS...I say I want a lot of inanimate objects to die, in case you were wondering. HOW CAN YOU HATE FRENCH?!?!?! THATS AN INSULT, I'M PART FRENCH!!!! (i guess i might forgive you though, maybe...) Feels like being anonymous 01:23, May 6, 2010 (UTC) I don't hate French ''people. I hate the language. I only like the English and Greek languages. Other ones bother me. Κόρη του Απόλλωνα Live Your Lifeღ 03:50, May 6, 2010 (UTC) then why did you use the french phrase for 'son of a b*tch' when you were getting mad at kronos on the blog series'? Feels like being anonymous 15:07, May 6, 2010 (UTC) Because I knew it and we aren't allowed to say it in English anymore. I really don't like the language. I don't like most languages. I only like Greek and English, really. Κόρη του Απόλλωνα Live Your Lifeღ 23:17, May 6, 2010 (UTC) oh. just so you know, its actually 'fils d'une chienne'. what you said was 'son a b*tch' not 'son of a b*tch. Feels like being anonymous 01:45, May 7, 2010 (UTC) You see why I hate the language? I can never get it right. Κόρη του Απόλλωνα Live Your Lifeღ 19:02, May 9, 2010 (UTC) i just called luke a few bad words (in greek, of course) on the pjofanficwiki, on his blog 'join us'. Feels like being anonymous 20:20, May 9, 2010 (UTC) Guys, you should ask owen about language rules, this isn't PJO fanon. Odst grievous 01:39, May 10, 2010 (UTC) Language rules? I've been trying to bleep out as much of the swearing I can. But whatever you say. I'll ask him later. Κόρη του Απόλλωνα Live Your Lifeღ 03:16, May 10, 2010 (UTC) Can I write Chapter 9? -Leafwhisker -Feels like being anonymous Odst grievous will write chapter 8 and then you can chapter 9Golden Owl 7 12:35, May 10, 2010 (UTC) I thought it was more of the "if you get an idea, add it" type of thing. Κόρη του Απόλλωνα Live Your Lifeღ 17:21, May 10, 2010 (UTC) yeah, so did I Feels like being anonymous 18:49, May 10, 2010 (UTC) I like that better than the "you write this, I'll write that" thing. Κόρη του Απόλλωνα Live Your Lifeღ 21:01, May 10, 2010 (UTC) I see you added my HSW character too. Odst grievous 14:28, May 11, 2010 (UTC) Do you guys want me to make a logo for the story? Here are some examples. Κόρη του Απόλλωνα Live Your Lifeღ 14:56, May 11, 2010 (UTC) That'd be cool. -Leafwhisker -Feels like being anonymous Can you just edit when you get an idea or when you what your character to come in? -Hi, my name is Epictasticness! 21:16, May 12, 2010 (UTC) Yeah. Basically. Κόρη του Απόλλωνα Live Your Lifeღ 21:31, May 12, 2010 (UTC) Why don't we just... not assign chapters and add whenever you get an idea. Κόρη του Απόλλωνα Live Your Lifeღ 22:34, May 13, 2010 (UTC) to whoever wrote the part of chapter 7 in wolf sword's pov, that is not how i would act. i wouldn't just slap him, scream 'no', and slam the door. i would beat him up, and THEN slam the door. just telling you. i would appreciate it very much if whoever wrote that would change it. thanks! Feels like being anonymous 14:29, May 14, 2010 (UTC) Nevermind my last question, I'll do it myself Angelfire11 06:49, May 15, 2010 (UTC) odst grievous are you suggesting your character thinks ava is hot in demon >:DGolden Owl 7 17:23, May 18, 2010 (UTC) ....................no comment. Although leafy may have one XDOdst grievous 17:25, May 18, 2010 (UTC) lmfao!Golden Owl 7 17:26, May 18, 2010 (UTC) lol. :D Κόρη του Απόλλωνα Live Your Lifeღ 21:16, May 18, 2010 (UTC) odst grievous ,your character was the human my character exidently flash banged. So you should be the next to write in the story,and somehow you end up joining the inferno sqaudron in the timeline, okay?Golden Owl 7 12:58, May 19, 2010 (UTC) I thought I read something that odst wasn't gonna join the Squadron, I dunno. -Leafwhisker 20:46, May 19, 2010 (UTC) i think he meant zack da blablabla(however you spell it)isn't gonna join but zack johnson was.I'm not sure. I thought Zack Johnson wasn't joinging the Squadron and Zack Something was. -Leafwhisker 21:19, May 19, 2010 (UTC) Leafy's right. BTW Leafy, what do you think about what I did to your character XD Odst grievous 23:46, May 19, 2010 (UTC) Eh, it could be worse. XD I don't know what to write now... >_< -Leafwhisker 01:43, May 20, 2010 (UTC) question,what is the weird thing A demon of some sort. -Leafwhisker 15:08, May 23, 2010 (UTC) The next person to write needs to be Eagle Owl. It doesn't seem right any other way. Kyra Daughter of Apollo 03:15, May 26, 2010 (UTC) somebody PLEASE edit the story,I'm dieing to read the next part!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!........... Message for Zack's character from Eagle Owl's character-thanks for embaressing me you Imbecile! xDGolden Owl 7 01:42, May 27, 2010 (UTC) I will tomorrow. Kyra Daughter of Apollo 05:44, May 27, 2010 (UTC) PS... Kyra, the character, says the same thing, Thanks for embarrassing me, you f***ing retard! XD thanks and lolGolden Owl 7 12:53, May 27, 2010 (UTC) LOL, I love that part you wrote, Odst! XD -Leafwhisker 21:17, May 28, 2010 (UTC) I hate you, Odst. I officially wish you would die. >:( Kyra Daughter of Apollo 21:23, May 28, 2010 (UTC) Whoa, that's harsh, Kyra. -Leafwhisker 21:30, May 28, 2010 (UTC) eh, I get it alot. Odst grievous 22:05, May 28, 2010 (UTC) Sorry. It was a good part of the chapter. But I still hate him for it. Kyra Daughter of Apollo 22:06, May 28, 2010 (UTC) I mainly made it to p*ss owen off. lol. Odst grievous 22:08, May 28, 2010 (UTC) LOL. I still have WB on my demony character. XD So I created Mala to sorta ward it off, and make a new enemy for the Squadron. >:D LOL, not really. -Leafwhisker 23:19, May 28, 2010 (UTC) well you sure did p*ss me off zack and i hope you die a kissy death from your girlfriend >:DGolden Owl 7 23:22, May 28, 2010 (UTC) ':o Was that Sylar? -Leafwhisker 23:25, May 28, 2010 (UTC)